


Nuked the UN, got kissed - all in a day for Clint Barton

by CaptainnAustralia



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainnAustralia/pseuds/CaptainnAustralia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Ladynorthstar's art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuked the UN, got kissed - all in a day for Clint Barton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladynorthstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ladynorthstar).
  * Inspired by [Kiss on the Battle Field](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5698) by Ladynorthstar. 



The dust was only just beginning to settle when Clint started his search. Mentally he did rough estimations of how much this fight was going to set Tony back and spared him a small laugh.

They  _nuked_ the  _UN._

 _Again._

He found them gathered around in a small circle, talking quietly, looking almost unaware of the panicking civilians or the rushing reporters. He did a mental headstock as he approached, slinging his bow neatly onto his back, stopping short of the group when his head count came up short.

Shit.

Where was Bruce? Or rather, the Hulk?

“Hawkeye, good, you made it.” The Cap said, just a hint of relief threading into his voice.

“Course I did; can’t get rid of me that easy. I’d like a little warning next time you nearly  _bomb_ me though. Where’s the jolly green giant?”

Nice, very little concern there Clint. Play it easy, he’s probably off destroying something else that’s valuable.

“We don’t know…” Steve said slowly.

Clint’s stomach clenched.

“Whadya mean, you ‘don’t know’?” Clint wasn’t worried. Pfft, Clint didn’t GET worried, worried wasn’t a word he knew the meaning of. No, he was just pissed off that OBVIOUSLY Captain America isn’t the leader he’s made out to be if he doesn’t know where his team members are.

“The Hulk went barrelling into the UN building to ‘get Cupid’.” Tony offered.

“Th-the UN building? You mean the one you just BLEW TO KINGDOM COME?!” He wheeled around, staring at the rumble he’d just walked away from, half expecting to see a bleeding green lump in the middle of it.

But if he got too badly hurt…

 _Bruce_  was in that building, buried in the rubble somewhere. He could be hurt, or worse…

Shut up stupid Clint brain, you’ll just have to go in there and find his stupid agro ass, won’t you?

Bruce was his god damn best friend; he had a RIGHT to be a little concerned.

“I’m going in.” He called back to the group, already starting towards the building.

“Hawk-“

“He’s your team member too Cap, I figured you’d want him out alive.” Clint didn’t mean for the words to come out so sharp or snappy.

If that idiot Captain had let Bruce get hurt because he was too freakin’  _impatient_  to wait on setting off the bomb….

He wasn’t worried.

Bruce would be  _fine._

You’ll go in, pull him out, and scold him for being an idiot. He’ll be fine, just a scratch or two, and you can take him down to his  _stupid_  lab and patch him up and get some of that  _stupid_ tea he loves so much, because Bruce is BRUCE, not the Hulk, and he’ll be in shock and need the god damn tea.

He would NOT be broken or bleeding out or otherwise injured.

He wasn’t allowed to be.

Nope.

 “Clint,”

“Whatever you’re gonna say it can wait until we have everyone back together.”

“Clint,”

“For fuck’s sake Steve, I’m GOING in, whether I have back up or not!”

“No, look!” Steve was pointing past him to where Bruce was stumbling out of the crowd, yanking a pale green shirt over his shoulders and hurriedly buttoning it up. He grinned sheepishly at them as he threaded buttons into wrong holes with shaking hands.

“I’m sorry, I had to get cloth-”

It was automatic. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing when he did it, but he did it and now it was too late.

He  _threw_  himself at Bruce and hit him like a wrecking ball legs locking around his waist, fingers clenching into the back of his new shirt tight enough to rip at the fabric, his lips crushing against Bruce’s with bruising force. Bruce made a little noise of surprise, his lips shocked, but not hard.

And then Bruce’s hands were moving to support him, one curling instantly around his back and the other flying to his hip, but the jump had made both of them unstable – Bruce teetered for a moment, although to his credit didn’t pull away from Clint, before falling, sending both of them crashing into the dirt.

“You DICK! Why the hell did you run into an EXPLOSION?!” Clint shouted when they were jolted apart by the heavy, awkward and painful landing, but Bruce didn’t get half a second to respond before Clint was back on him again, a hand winding in Bruce’s hair, the other clutching desperately at his shirt once more, helplessly  _needing_  to know Bruce was really there.

They lived dangerous lives, it was foolish of him to have such a reaction to Bruce being missing for all of three seconds, but he couldn’t CONTROL what he felt or, apparently, what his body  _did_  in reaction to those feelings. Bruce’s arm was still around Clint’s waist and it tightened after the fall, his free hand clasping over the back of Clint’s neck to keep him in place.

Clint couldn’t believe his luck. He was  _kissing_  Bruce FUCKING Banner! And the bastard was kissing him _back_. It wasn’t until someone – Clint suspects Tony – wolf whistled at him that he realized he was  _kissing Bruce in public._  He moved to push away but Bruce’s hand on the back of his neck tightened, pulling him back. He grinned around Bruce’s lips and happily stayed down. 


End file.
